


Well Shagged

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love, M/M, post-bonding, spark bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Spark bonding, the morning after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/profile)[vani_nessa](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page. i wanted something a bit longer, but the boys assured me this was enough.

It had been amazing. Extraordinary. Incredible. Everything he had ever been told to expect by more experienced friends or overheard in commissary conversations. And then, it had been just a little bit more.

Bluestreak gave a contented sigh as he snuggled into Sunstreaker’s side. “I love you.”

He could feel his the other mech’s--his bondmate’s--affection trickle across their newly formed bond. Sunstreaker hugged him tightly and kissed him on the top of the head. “Love you, too.”

“Thank you,” Blue said softly.

“For what?” Sunny began tracing random patterns along his arm and the sniper felt himself relaxing toward recharge.

“Everything,” he replied.

Sunstreaker laughed. “I’m the one who should be thanking you. You put up with way too much from me.”

Bluestreak deliberately projected his amusement across their bond. “Probably. But you’ve done so much for me, too. So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The yellow twin kissed his head again. “Thanks for giving me a chance.”

They lay in silence after that, content to hold each other. Bluestreak let himself be lulled into a happily exhausted recharge by the hum of his mate’s vital systems.  



End file.
